


Bee

by normalhollywoodnerd



Series: Bemily Week 2019 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2019, Childhood Friends, Day 7, F/F, a bit of jeca brotp, fluff with a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/pseuds/normalhollywoodnerd
Summary: Beca and Emily have been best friends for all of their childhood, but Emily eventually moves away and gets out of Beca's life. When she comes back, Emily finds a different Beca than the one she left behind.I suck at summaries, sorry.





	Bee

Seven years old Beca Mitchell was laying on the grass in her best friend’s yard. They were both starring up at the sky, enjoying the summer heat.  
****

“Look! It’s a bee, just like you Beca!” Emily practically screamed in Beca’s ear, sitting up straight and startling Beca in the process. The small girl didn’t understand why Emily was comparing her to a bee. Emily clearly saw Beca’s incomprehension and explained what she meant.

“You know, a bee is scary, but when you look at it closer, it’s just small and cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Beca said with a frown.

“Yeah you are my little bee. I’m gonna call you that now.” Emily affirmed, laying back down next to Beca. They stayed silent for bit, both just enjoying the feeling of the sun making their skin sparkle and the soft wind brushing their hair.

Emily placed her hand on top of Beca’s. “Are we gonna stay best friends forever, Bee?” 

Beca had to take a second to register the nickname. “Yes, forever and ever,” she said, a tingling sensation running through her body as Emily’s fingers tangled with hers.

 

//

 

Eleven years old Beca Mitchell sat on her best friend’s bed, her back to the wall, as they listened to music. Beca was spending more and more time at the Junk’s house since her parents were fighting almost all the time.

“Bee, I need to talk to you,” Emily said sitting on the bed and copying her friend’s posture. 

“What is it?” Beca said, starting to worry.

“Um, my parents talked to me earlier. My dad got a job in L.A. and we have to go live there. I told them I don’t want to because I want to stay here with you.” Emily was making her best not to cry. Beca could see her jaw tightening as she blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think about how she would leave for an unknown world where she couldn’t talk to her best friend every day.

“You’re leaving?” Beca’s voice cracked as tears started falling down her face. She couldn’t imagine how she could live without her best friend. 

Emily took Beca’s hands as she turned her body towards her. “I asked them if you could come with us, but they said you have to stay here.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Just before school starts so we have the rest of summer together.” Emily didn’t want to leave. Beca was the person she loved the most in whole world and she didn’t want to lose her.

The day Emily left was the worst of Beca’s life. She had never cried as much as she did that day. Her parents had told her they were getting divorced a week earlier. She had started to realize she had more than friends feelings for Emily and she thought Emily did too. But none of it mattered anymore. Emily’s was leaving and Beca was left alone.

When Beca saw Emily’s car leaving for the airport, she vowed to herself to never love again. It was too painful and everybody would just leave eventually, just like her parents did.

 

//

 

Eighteen years old Beca Mitchell sighed as her alarme woke her up. Today was the first day of her senior year. After that, she will finally be able to leave this small and shitty city filled with bad memories.

When she arrived at school, she saw her friend Jesse waiting for her at her locker.

“Becaw!”

“Don’t call me that,” She said yawning.

“Hey, Chloe just told me there’s a new kid this year.”

“What kind of loser switches school for senior year?”

She closed her locker as they started making their way towards their class. She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want listen to another boring teacher and she certainly didn’t want to deal with a new kid.

She sat down with Jesse on her left. She saw who she assumed was the new kid from the way she seemed lost as she entered the class. Shaking her head, Beca started getting her books out. 

“Bee?”

Beca froze. Nobody had called her that in years. She dropped her books on the floor when she lifted her head to look at the new kid sitting on her right. It was her childhood best friend Emily. Her first and only love. 

Beca realized Emily had changed a lot since she last saw her seven years ago. Her dark hair was even longer than it had been, cascading down her shoulders in light waves. Her skin was tanner probably due to the sunny weather of L.A.  What surprised Beca the most was how impossible more beautiful Emily was. Painfully beautiful.

Just as she was about to answer, the teacher started talking. She tried to listen but Beca kept stealing glances at Emily during the period.

After an interminable period, the ring finally resonated through the classroom. Beca put her books in her bag, but didn’t get up and neither did Emily. She told Jesse not to wait for her and turned to face the other girl.

“Is that really you?” Beca asked, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Instead of answering, Emily got up and wrapped her arms around Beca’s tiny frame. 

“God, I missed you so much.”

Beca only froze once again, arms hanging awkwardly by her sides. She couldn’t do this right now.

Emily released her, obviously realizing something was wrong. “Beca?  What’s wrong?”

Beca started getting flashbacks from the day Emily left. From how her life changed completely from the moment the girl was gone. “I can’t do this.”

She got her bag and practically ran out of the classroom. She went to nearest bathroom as tears started prickling her eyes.  With her hands resting on the counter,  Beca let her head hung down, trying to get a hold of her emotions. She heard  the door open and close, but didn’t look up. She knew who had followed her.

“Beca?”

 She turned to face Emily, trying to blink away her tears. “What are you doing here Emily?” She asked, desperation obvious in her voice. She didn’t let the other answer before she started talking once again.

“You just left. You left me here without ever calling me again. Look, I know we were young, but for Christ’ sake Emily, I loved you. You were the most important person in the world for me, the one that was supposed to have my back.” Emily flinched at Beca’s words, she hated to have let her down. 

“I vowed to never let myself love again because of you. And now you expect me to be fine with you just coming back like nothing ever happened? You could have told me you were coming back instead of just cutting me out of your life.” She wasn’t ashamed of the tears streaming down her face anymore since it was the same for Emily now.

“I’m so sorry Beca, I didn’t want to cut you out of my life, but I needed to forget about you. I needed to forget about these feelings. I thought that if I just forgot about you, I’d be easier. But I’ve never been able to get you out of my head, I never stopped thinking about you. I thought you’d never want to see me again, that’s why I didn’t told you I was coming back. ”

Beca was staring intensely at Emily. The taller looked so vulnerable and truly ashamed of herself. She understood it hurt as much for the other to leave than for Beca to watch her leave. They weren’t meant to be apart.

Her voice cracked as she kept going. “It’s always been more than friendship for me. And I realize now more than ever that I’ve always loved you Bee.” 

Beca took a couple of seconds to understand the meaning of Emily’s word. She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around the other’s waist, hiding her face in her neck.

“It wasn’t just friendship for me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel, let me know if you'd like that  
> Go check out my Tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd


End file.
